


Price of happiness

by LuciMalfSnap



Series: Obito and Warring States [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Characters Death, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Intruder in body, M/M, Masks of emotion, Mild Angst, Multi, Obito is confused, Senju Elders, Senju vs Uchiha, Slightly insane Tobirama, Time Travel, Trapped in someone elses body, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Obito - centric, Unrequited Love, Warring States Period (Naruto), Yaoi, time travel obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciMalfSnap/pseuds/LuciMalfSnap
Summary: He found himself always wondering 'Who was he?' Was he Obito Uchiha, obnoxious child who failed so many people in his life, or was he Tajima Uchiha, proud leader of Uchiha clan and father of Madara and Izuna Uchiha.Or was he someone else trying to fit in world that moves to fast for someone like him?





	1. The travel

Darkness..It was all around him , swirling and making grinning faces as he backed against small corner that was only place where there was light. Thought it was once shining and blazing so much that there wasn't even ounce of darkness but as he matured more and more and as it was becoming harder to look outside his safe corner,seeing horrors he strike under disguise as Madara Uchiha,the light become small and weaker,thicker almost no one existing. The blackness that once wasn't even there begin to appear in small dots until it spread almost all over leaving him only one safet corner for him but he fears it won't lest long. His soulless black eyes tracked down the edges of light that seemed to be flickering white and black, it will be replaced by darkness soon ,as always.And when it happen he will disappear alongside light. Sighing he accepted his fate of dying without even saying sorry to his lest remaining teammate (even if he doesn't deserves it )

"I know you are there somewh-" He blinked at desperate voice calling out for him. He shifted looking at glisting river from where voice come,all desperate and regretful. Why does it sound like it's asking for forgiveness?Why doesn't it sound like Kakashi?

"Becaus it is." Stilling his eyes,wild and wide,shifted all over place in hopes of finding the intruder. But no one but darkness was in his mind "Who are you?" He crooked out, backing against the wall made of light. The darkness around him begin to shift and form a figure with long,wild spiky black hair and eyes filled with madness,just like his own. And it scares him how fast his mind recognizes the man in front of him.Pressing his knees against his chest he watched as man crouched down next to him with eyes that for some reason were filled with tiredness and hint of madness,not coldness and pure rage like before. Titling his head he dryly noted that Madara seemed to be tired of everyone and everything around him.... just like he is tired of constet darkness. "My name is.." He paused for second,probably for dramatic effect,before continuing "Madara. ..Uchiha Madara." Nodding he averted his eyes from Madar's to look at darkness wondering why it didn't push man out already. While it tromated him non-stop it never let anyone else enter his mind for more then mare second before proceeding to attack the intruder with everything it had. "What do you want?" It seems he should be weary of Madara more then before if his mind let's him room around freely. "Nothing... That you can't give me." Letting his lips curl up in icy compact he roated back "Well then you would be disappointed to know I have nothing but my body to offer!"  'You took everything i had so so why don't you take that too!'  Was left unsaid but the way Madara closed his eyes he know it too " I...made lot of bed choices that costed me..a family and everyone I loved" The soulless black eyes looked at his own "Just like you..So I'm here to offer you a deal. You can have chance to save everyone you loved, Kakashi,Minato and Rin." Scooting closer to man Obito eagerly waited for man to continue "but first you need to save me." Knitting his eyebrows in frown he repeated "Save you?" Bobbing his head Madara explained "I will send you back and you will live life of true shinobe in warring states and when you do you will save-" letting out deep breath Madara closed his eyes "my brother and anyone you can. " Obito frowned but nodded his head "I will try but how will I get there?"

The black eyes were immediately replaced by purple eyes with black rings as Madara easier himself to his full height "Be prepared for everything and anything, my boy." He was suddenly sucked in swirling darkness that made him refeel all pain he felt again as Madara's next word followed him to past "Don't worry I will guide you."

Opening his eyes he felt wind hitting his face as he stood in all his glory or at least should he. It didn't feel good,the body felt too big for him and his vision was lot better then before. He always had problems with his eyesight even as small child. He feels wrong as of he doesn't belong in his own body. Why does he feels so dirty??Why he feel like intruder in someone else's hous?

"You succeeded!" A faint whisper exclaimed making him snap his head towards the voice only to see something like windows but unlike them they showed him picture of ..Uchiha clan leader. Tajima Uchiha.

A child who grow knowing only how to kill and survive. He didn't know of world outside shinobis. Never expericing happiness, only sadness and loneliness that shaped him in worrior that only starved to beat the ones who made him what he is. And he will do it no matter what, no matter who he has to sacrifice. He would sacrifice his own sons if it ensure the death of Senju clan.

He watched the battles against Senju's feeling Tajima's pain and rage whenever one of their dies,especially pain when he watched his three and one year old sons fall down by hands of Senju.

Well...until he become Obito,and Obito become he.

Turning his eyes away from battlefield he swiftly took control of his own body ignoring the way it felt like second nature to him. Maybe putting so many masks on his face wasn't as good idea as he hoped because now he doesn't know who he is really.

Blinking he let his eyes room around him,to inspect the small murky brown desk covered in documents and small drops of black ink. In his hand was a falcon's black feather hovering over document placed in front him but his attention wasn't on scroll or any of shiny object in his office. It was on bowing boy with widest hair he ever had opportunity to see,not even his hair was like that when he was child. "Pleas,father!" The boy begged,for what he didn't know but his heart want to boy immediately. "What do you want?" He gruffed out in deeper voice then his own as he skammed over document contines. The boy raised his head but didn't move from his bowing position "I will do anything you wish but please let him have just faw more weeks to be.." The boy made strange sound in his throth before rasping out "child." 'Oh!' Obito now Tajima immediately know who was the boy in front him. Thought he didn't know whatever to strangel the boy for letting him suffer through hell or to thank him for giving him opportunity to fix his mistakes. Avarting his eyes from document he meet with frogy onxy eyes that looked pleading at him. Opening his mouth he let puff of breath leave his mouths as he considered whatever to let Izuna train or to let him have his childhood until he is five.."Five." The boy..no Madara blinked at him uttering small "Five?" Bobbing his head he returned to documents "The child will begin his training when he is five." "Thank you,father."


	2. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hiding my face ,but not my butt.I'm a schoolgirl in love with her senpai!

Running his hand throughout his hair Obito scowled at the pile of documents on his desk. His fingers twitched as he tried to push down urge to perform fireball on them and watch as they painfully slow reduce to ash.. Eying the pille he wondered if this is how much one head of clan gets paperwork then how much does Hokage ,who leads whole village, gets. Now that he thinks whenever he was at hokage's office it was almost all covered in papers and mission scrolls of all size and colours...Why did he want to be hokage again? Because now that he looks at paperwork he really thinks he should rethink all his life choices and dreams..because really forever stuck in pile of documents sounds more like hell then dream job. No wonder Hirzune was so eager to give up the position and hand it to Minato..That poor soul! Now he really is glad he killed his sensei before he could experience this hell.

* _Knock!Knock!_ *

Tearing himself from his misery he looked at doors wondering who even knocks at doors! Some respectful bestareds probably. "Come in." Awaiting for arrival of whoever it was while preparing himself to be perfact little polite bestard with stick stuck to far in his ass. "Tajima?" Blinking he looked at....women with long spiky black hair that had small tint of blue in it. It oddly reminded him of older Madara's hair. The bangs framing her face and onyx eyes made it look more pretty then Madara's,even that small mole under her left eye was cute. She wore a long-sleeved ,high-collared purple kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back that matched with her long purple fingerless glove that run nearly the length of her arm blue pants and small hidden shuriken hostler on her right leg.

Yup! His wife was most beautiful women in Uchiha clan...pft.. who is he kidding!? She is most beautiful women in world and guess what she is his wife...er Tajima's wife?? "Yes?" She approached him,sitting herself in front him,her eyes holding stare with him whole time making him wonder what he did this time."I want to thank you." Blinking at her he frowned at her recalling that he didn't do anything for her since....they were married...He isn't very good husbend or father now that he thinks..He has lot to make up for. "For what Naomi?" He watched as she gazed longingly at her small white fan that had picture of running cubs on middle of it "Thank you for allowing Izuno to have childhood we were denied." Childhood? Denied?? Oh yeah he is Tajima! He almost forgot it! Grunting in response he got back to work knowing that it was what Tajima would have done. He heard Naomi sighig as she bowed to him in sing of respect before turning her back to him. "Do you think' He begin making Naomi stop in her track,her hand hovering over handle 'I made right choice by giving it to Izuno?" After all if he doesn't begin his training as soon as he can there is big chance of him dying on battlefield. Or he can be killed by someone in clan who is jealous of him or Madara and then.... 'Breath Obito!Breath' Obito order himself mentally as many scenarios run through his mind and seeing how it's mix of Tajima's paranoid personality and his imagination none of them ended happily ever after. "Wait and see how it goes." His eyes twitched at Noami's,oh so helpfully, advice as he muttered under his breath 'Your adavice is worst then my poems and that says a lot!' Doing his best to imitate Tobi's annoying voice with Tajima's  deeper one he being his best poem as Tobi " I'm hiding my face ,but not my butt. I'm a schoolgirl in love with her senpai!" In lot louder voice he bid goodbye to Naomi wondering why her shoulders were convulsing as she closed doors behind her and not meeting his eyes as he know she had that hobbit whenever she left his office. Shrugging he cross it as her own worry about boys.

(He would later be mortified to know that shinobis of this era have better hearing then from his own meaning that his whispering was like talking in his normal voic)

~ _ **With Naomi ~**_

Smiling to herself she entered the small room that was once basement but now was Izuno's playground done by Madara.  Grabbing the five year old boy she happily called out his name "Mada-chan!" The boy blushing struggled against her hold "Guess what? Tajima didn't change his decision!" The boy completely stilled in her arms. "Really? Izu can get it!?" She arched her eyebrow at helpful tone in her sons voice. Most of childrens would be jealous at Izuna for getting what they would never have opportunity to feel or experience but her son only wanted Izuno to get what he was denied. How sweet! "Yup!" Sitting down next to three years old Izuno she played with his small amount of black hair "We should get him toys later on." Madara muttered under his breath as he sit down across her "True. After all what is childhood without toys to play with?"

_**~With Tajima ~** _

Sing!Dip in inkwell! Sing!Dip in inkwell!And sooo on!

The process was repeated for fifty minutes but it felt like two days has passed as he singed the documents but the pile seemed only to grow not become smaller like it should. "Come in!" He huffed as he painfully slow put another document in front him. Looking up he stuffed the urg to groen as he noted wearily that this Uchiha looked lot like his cousin Taiko.. He was above all others in his hate list,beating Madara by one act.. Threatening the old grandmother for sake of clan.And he was more of asshole that Kakashi. "What is it Sora?" Sora eyed him for second as he placed down _**TWENTY**_ more documents on his pile of documents. His eye twitched as he struggled against wish to strangle Sora "Is that all,Sora?" 'Or do you have more stupid paperworks for me to deal with?'  Was left unsaid "Uchiha clan elders are demanding clan meeting cornering your decision about Izuno's lack of training." "Just what I needed!" Muttering angrily he dissmised Sora with weave of his hand. "I hope they are not as bed as elders from my era."

Raising from chair he swears he could feel cracking of his backs. "No wonder Fugoko was such ass!" Rubbing his backs he left his office only to collide with younger Madara who fall down on his bum from his father hard abs..Heeeh! He is toned and hard as rock! And even more handsome then Kakashi who is ant compared to him! "What do you need Madara?" Dusting himself Madara gazed at floor, whatever in respect or fear he didn't know. "I was wondering if mother and I could get Izuno some toys?" Blinking at him he wanted to ask 'Don't you have any toys Izuno could play with?' but he decided to just nod at Madara while prying to anyone who listens that this elders are kinder then his own elders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own cannon characters in this fanfic.


	3. Planning I

He was wrong about this elders!They were much worst then elders of his era..At least they had heart and common sense,no matter how small it seemed,but his elders didn't seem to have either of it.They were cruel and ruthless in their decisions and didn't wonder what will happen after that ,what will be result of their hate and decision. They think that they are always right and that no one knows better then them. With people like that ordering him around and demanding things like it's in their right it is no wonder Madara grow up to be harsh and crazy. And if they continue with it he fears that he will soon be madder then Madara was...

Slumping against cold,murky brown wall he let his foot fall across wodden porche, ignoring the way Madara seemed to eye his legs like he would smack them at any moment. "Rough day?" Peaking through his eyelesh he nodded giving him non verbal answer as Madara placed small tea cup,with flowers on it,in front of him. His nose twitched as smell of citrus aroma and a strong flavorhit his nostril.Earl grey tea, probably.He prefers coffee but tea can work,too. "Why isn't Naomi serving tea?" Madara shrugged his shoulders as he sipped himself tea "Probably playing with Izuno." Narrowing his eyes he pursued his lips noting that Naomi seemed to be playing too much with Izuna this days,never paying visit to her poor and hurt husband."She seems to be doing that a lot this days ." He comnented taking sip of his tea only to curse inwardly as hotness begin to burn his tongue. The tea has,as guessed, lemony and mint taste in once. "It's first time she used that excuse, father.' Madara pointed out while looking at passing Uchihas " Excuses, you say?" He mumbled under his breath,the unease bubbling in his stomach making him wonder if Tajima was so cruel to her that she felt need to be with someone else,someone who wasn't him. Sighing he asked himself why does he care  after all she isn't his wife but wife of man who was owner of this body..He shouldn't feel anything towards her. But if it is true then why does his heart sting at alone thought of her cheating on him..Maybe Tajima loved her and the feeling still linger in his heart making Obito love her too. "How is Izuna?" He asked in attempt to forget his growing suspicious or the way his heart hurt like the day Rin died by Kakashi's hands. "He is good I guess."Madara looked at sky, small smile crossed his face "He is more happier and carefree." Nodding he placed the empty cup down as he raised himself from his house porch "Well,that is good but I'm afraid I have to go." Nodding Madara bid him goodbye but Obito was deaf to it. He needs to form plan for saving the future and protecting his clansmates.

He needs to write down the important dates and write down anything he remembers from era of Warring satas. Plopping down on uncomfortable chair he pulled one of clean scrolls from pulled of them. 'Important events in Warring states" Was header of his scroll and sadly lest thing written down. Running his hand through his hair he tried to remember any important detail and date in Warring states but all he know was all Madara's brothers died,Izuna was killed by Tobirama Senju and rest of them by nameless Senjus. And he was never really good at academy,now that he thinks about it most of time in there he spent sleeping.He wonder if he failed at this saving future thing what would be result of his failure. If he failed will he have opportunity to see Rin again?Will he have opportunity to say  'I forgive you' and 'Forgive me?' to Kakashi?

Let's see what had happen in Warring states that is important for his clan and future. 'Madara's meeting with First' Scrabing it down he put eleven next to Madara's name marking his age of meeting. Frowning he added 'Current age : 5.' Which would mean his other two sons died,probably. Hn. "What do you need Sora?" Not taking his eyes from scroll he wrote down things in symbols no one but him could decept. "We are ready for battle." Licking his lips he secured the scroll before nodding at shibobi "It's time for fun!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stumbling through gates of his clan Obito took a deep breath. It hurt his ribcage. He exhaled,inhaled again, inching his arms under himself and pushing himself to stand little bit straighted making it seem like he got out with only minor cuts.His head swam as his stomach tighten threating to spill out remains of his breakfast what would hurt his ribs even more. His eyes focused a little bit better as Sora come to stand next to him,waiting for his next command. Exhiling once again he let his eyes swip through Uchiha's that have managed to return home alive and some of them...dead. The rest of dead were turned in ashes before Senju things could use their Sharigan for their experiments. Sadly his dear cousin Kaito wasn't one of this who managed to return alive, harmed but alive. And as his second twice removed cousin and as his clan head it was his duty to inform children and wife of his fallen cousins about their lose. Pulling his lips in thin line he hoped that there was at least one adult man in Kaito's house because even if he had son his child won't be able to support family until he was at least nineteen and his wife...well women's aren't very appreciated in this era so she won't be able to support either of them. "Sora, tell my family I will be little bit late for dinner." From corner of his eye he noted that Sora nodded before running towards his house,probably to see his family and then to inform Obito's family that their man will be little bit late. Sighing he dragged himself towards Kaito's house slowly forming a way to say as nicely as possible that their father and husband dead by hands of Senju. "Good morning!" Blinking he looked down noting that he seemed to arrive at the small house Kaito used to call 'home.' "Good evening, Hikaku. Can you inform your mother I'm here?" Nodding Hikaku run inside house as Tajima mentally prepared himself for emotionally scenes . "Good evening,Tajima." Letting his eyes focused on women that had common Uchiha midnight black hair tied in low ponytail he given her little nod in recognition failing to notice curious gazes of his audience. "Good evening,madam! " Offering him smile Ai looked behind him, searching for something or someone. Probably Kaito.Wincing Tajima prepared for emotional and stonice talk "I'm sadden to say the news I bring aren't as good as I would like them to be."

Her black downturn set of eyes harden as her gaze flickered towards her son who was quietly muching on dango. "Please come in." Frowning he entered her home. Throwing small glance around living room he hummed in approval. The home was small but it had chozy feeling in it that made you relaxes silghty. "So Kaito's dead,I presume." Narrowing his eyes at women before him he sit down nodding at her "Yes. But that isn't only reason I'm here." Placing tea in front him she gazed at him with steady but submissive gaze "I own Kaito a favor' Not true but it's not like he had better excuse for wanting to help them, unless he wants to marry Ai. 'And taking care of his family will be the easiest and best way to repay him" He waited for her to waight the up and downsides of any decision she brings. "I would like that.." Nodding he turned his gaze at Hikaku failing to notice glare on Ai's face when he did it "How old is he?" Ai pursued her lips as she give him dry answer "Four." After thought she added "Tajima-sama if it doesn't bother you may we stay here and have food and weapons delivered here?"


	4. The sin of wife I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than others chapters!

~~*~~ ~~***** ~~ ~~_**ONE YEAR LATER** _ ~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

  
"Why?!" Wincing at brittle voice of his youngest son he softly rocked him back and front hopping for any dainty out there that their fears were all for nothing and that Sora was, for first time ,wrong. That someone told or give him misleading information but despite his own hopes he know deep down in his heart that all evidences show it was harsh truth. Pluse he was sure Sora told him truth after all this meeting made Madara go to rivers and meet Hashirama, letting the most significant event happen in this era. Closing his eye he wondered why didn't he ask her to accompane her?Why didn't he go looking for her when Madara told him that she was still missing and he couldn't find her in her garden? Why was he...so useless?

Running his free hand throughout his thick midningh hair that will soon be as white as Kakshi's hair if this continues...Softly passing Izuna to Madara he looked at tatami where his wife laid unconscious in their shared bed. Her left eye was swollen,black and blue twitched in pain even thought she slept in silence that was only distributed by their son's sniffs and pleads that this all is just bed dream,a very bed dream. Her once soft and gentle arms are adored by brusises and colour red and black on both sides now..There were....so many scars on than that they nearly looked like big,chunky spots of pale,slightly irritated glaring flash. He swears that he can make out zigzaged pattern in them and jagged edges made from what appeared ,from thick scars on her arms,to be Bo- shuriken. Her flowery white kimono,that he can remember being white as fresh snow yet to be touched, was dirty and partially ripped off showing her scrapped knees and hips. If a civil way he her right now they would have guessed she was another unfortunate victim of war or that she was falling down the hill through the trees since she had some of scrapes on her face..If it could be called scrapes. After all she had scares identically to scares adoring his real body.

Honestly he would feel lot better if she was really dead but sadly the fates didn't seen to be mercifully to Uchiha as it's to others clans. To be raped by your best friend because she didn't wish to be disloyal to him.. It made him sick in his stomach whenever he doubt her loyalty to him and if his sons were really his or someone else. It makes him what to hide his face in shame in one of this Tobi masks. "Father?" Avarting his eyes from his beautiful wife he looked at Madara,his precious son who was first one to arrive on scene of crime and almost got....His heart clencehd as he imaged what had happen in real timeline...He knows Tajima like he knows his own past so he can say with full confidence that he would never sent someone to look after his wife or his son unless it has passed long time."What is it,Madara?" Madara's eyes that always had small spark of hope and fire were glassy from unshed tears that threaten to fall down his redden cheeks. "Are you-" His voice croaked at held of his stance as Izuna let out wretched and louder sons. His voice was enough for Obito to recall one of  Fugaki-sama's many lesson.

       " Though I acquit myself of the sin, I do not absolve myself from a punishment ; not in time to come shall ever unchaste woman live through the example of Yuuki!"

He can clearly remember the lesson and point Fugaku traid to beat up in his mind. It was about women's punishment for allowing herself to be raped,and futermore enjoy it. And by small dots of slicky white tracking down her legs and doctor who barely rasped out 'yes' it can be confirmed that she had cummend whice meant she had enjoy it...But still....No one not even he can control his body urge because it reacts even thought we are forced into something we don't whish to do...Or is it just a faced?A ploy to look like she was raped so he will be emotionally weak allowing for enemy to attack his clan?After all set never seemed to be beside him when it's morning or evenings.. But she did cried a lot when she thought he was asleep and clinging to his arm as she whispered words of love and sweetness and apoliges filed with grief and guilty that never made sense until now.

Unless .....Of course....It wasn't first time....Was it?

"Tajima-sama." Massiging his eyes he released a huge breath "What is it, Sora?" There was a puse as Sora stepped inside small room "Nara clan head is here as apology for what his clansmate did to ...* _that thing_ * in bed!" 'To that thing?' Obito thought as he watched Madara whispered something to Izuna,probably preparing him for insluts towards their mother and her honer 'Since when he had changed 'Honorable Naomi-sama' to 'thing' '. "Madara stay and look after Izuna" trailing of he looked at chines around Naomi's hands made so she can't avoid her punishment for disloyalty to him and his clan. "-and your mother." "Of course,father."


	5. The sin of wife II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is awaking and decisions for her punishment are to be made soon.

Council of Uchiha clan were sitting with proudness and stiffness in their chairs,the elders of right side was already planning punishment for shameful women while left side was planning for any possible way to sway the judgment and prove that Uchiha mistress wasn't one at fault while rest of members of Uchiha clan watched them in silence,some praying for mercy on their mistress other expressing disgust over what had happen but no one of them could disagree that they didn't felt sorry for what happened to her. Even though it made her stop being human in their eyes.

Sucking in deep breath Obito revealed himself causing all audience in room looked at him judgment clear in there eyes and for first time since  he got here he feels like he is back with his clan. He feels like he is once again a loser for not being good enough....For not being like Kakashi!

"Good evening,council and honered members!" He begin,taking his sit in middle of room feeling like criminal to be juged by harshest council in world...And maybe he wasn't so far of truth. "As you know we gather here for Noami's ' making sure his voice didn't crock as he uttered next sentence, he continued 'betrayal." Looking at entrance of council room he suppressed down the urg to shiver as gazes seemed to send invisible arrows at his backs "Sora read your report or what you remember form accident." Pleading anyone that Sora will twist truth so they could at least use something in benift of protecting Noami he watched as Sora turned to left side of room where ten male elders stood as if they were waiting to jump at opportunity to kill someone,even if it's one of their own.

"At evening,four hours ago,Tajima-sama asked me to go look for his wife who was apparently later then she usually is. Like many of you I know that his wife liked to go to forest in back of main house. So my first stop was forest where I found her with Etsuji Nara,her dear friend...'

~~ ~~ ~~**~~~~ ~~ ** ~~*~~**~~ ~~ _ ** ~~Naomi Third POV~~**_~~ ~~ ~~*~~~~ ~~ ~~*~~~~ ~~

  
His coarse whisky toungue licked her skin,stubby fingers curled themselves in her once clean jet black hair. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to image Tajima was doing it with her,and not this monster he would bashed her head backward onto hard brake of tree demanding that she opens them. She didn't want to,she tried to close them over and over,anything rather than watching his face lit up with power and lust,but she never could unless he did close them too. And when she did somehow managed to resist his clan's famous ninjutsu....

He becane angry,his force less controlled, untile finally red sticky liquid run from the back of her head onto the rain soaked ground and her head covered in white liquid that didn't smell quite right and the bloody tears running through her eyes as she tried to catch his eyes with her sharingan, rolled like dolls head that Izuna seemed to be found of. But her friend, who she remembers being so sweet towards her and being Tajima's only friend who isn't from clan...Oh here poor Tajima who she spend nights and nights convecting him that this monster above her was worth of his thrust,will never be able to trust someone who isn't from their clan and even then he will have hard time trusting them...The monster who was once good friend of her was finally finished. Snorting he placed his fingers close to her butterfly earrings that Madara and Izuna made for her on her birthday,tearing them from her ears making blood bleed from his force he whispered "Dead's better anyway,great rode toots." And left without a backward glance. The lest thing before she fall unconscious was scream so similar to Madara's own and Etsuji's laught.

Sniffs...The familiar sniffing of her youngest son was what had woke her up from her safe world.

Turning her head towards her two children she flinched imagining how hard is it for them to see their mother like this...She can't image Izuna's seeing her own execution for bringing shame to her husband and their family.

Tajima may love her with all his heart but clan always come first to him beside he was strong believer of Amaterasu who killed his wife for same crime she had committed against her will.   
  
  



	6. Sin of wife III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info about Naomi's situation!  
> (Sorry for mistakes!This chapter was bit rushed forward seeing that I'm may not update on weekdays because I have exams on Monday and this days are all filled with exams..So sunday and saturday are only days I can prepare for it...Sorry for mistakes once more!)

"July 4th in forest near branch household of Uchiha clan incident occurred involveing Uchiha Naomi,respected wife of Tajima Uchiha, and Etsuji Nara,dear friend of Naomi Uchiha and Tajima Uchiha. It is worth to write down that during the incident involving Naomi and Etsuji the Naomi tryed to resist Etsuji's successful attempts in raping,before leaving her to die in pool of her blood until her son Madara Uchiha didn't come to find her where Etsuji' Pausing Shu looked at Tajima's expressionless face before continuing to read written form of incident 'decided that boy will meet same fate as Naomi Uchiha' There were small gespes running through room at new piece of infromation. It was one to try and succeed to rape mistress of main branch of Uchiha clan,but it was whole different matter when you try to do same to future clan head. Something Obito still has to grasp when it come to Uchiha politics. 'It is worth to note that Etsuji would have succeed because of his clan ninjutsu if it wasn't for arrivel of Uchiha Sora who was sent by Tajima Uchiha,Uchiha clan head,who sent him to look for his wife as he was busy at the moment. Occupied with clan elders who demanded that Izuna Uchiha,four years old son of Naomi Uchiha and Tajima Uchiha, begins his training and that they stop coddling him as if he is civil child and not shinobi.End of report 005."

Placing the document down he, alongside other elders,looked at Tajima's guarded face.Taking deep breath Obito begin his defiance strategy "As you heard in report 005 written by Yamanaki Ryusei, Yamanaki clan leader's brother, Naomi was fighting against' keeping sneer from showing on his face he continued 'Nara Etsuji.Meaning that Naomi was against it."  'Which you should know seeing how this meeting is called 'rape.' ' He left that part unsaid,no need to angry the elders even more then he has already,thought by whizzing noise made by someone in audience he guesses he didn't even need to say it. Like he had foreseen his words caused more vicious elders to sneers and send jabbed insulates directed at his pride. "And how are you going to explain the cum on her clothes and body?' Mitsuiji asked in matter of fact tone " We have read the doctors report, you know?" Letting small almost unnoticeable smirk cross his face he turned his attention to right side of council "You mean Etsujis's report 003 or was it 004?" Knitting his eyebrows together Sho plucked report 003 from five reports on elder's desk and his own. "It's 003 report.. Can you explain what you meant when you said Etsuji's report." Obito instead of answering he directed his gaze towards Miku Uchiha ,female elder and Naomi's mother. "Miku-sama can you read report 006?" Narrowing her hawk-like eyes she begin to read the document in her sonorous tone "Beging of report 006 : 'Etsuji Nara succeeded with getting away from Sora,who was at moment of notice to busy trying too calm down Madara and bering Naomi to infirmary. Five hourse later Ayumo Uchiha reported strange chakra source inside infirmary and it's strong feeling of familiarity yet not Uchiha familiarity. Akiko and Itasuki Uchiha on request of Sora Uchiha left to inspect the infirmary. After 'doctor' failed to answer ten basic question that every Uchiha know Akiko Uchiha managed to knock him unconscious while Itsuki Uchiha distracted the spy in our ranking. The spy turned to be Etsuji Nara who somehow managed to use chakra to change his appearance. Appeartly the jutsu or ninjutsu Etsuji Nara made it possible for Etsuji to altered his appearance making him look like doctor Suki. Very useful skill for spying thought it seems despite it's genuinese the skill doesn't have ability to copy feeling of one's chakra,only appearance. Would be able to deceive civil and middle strong shinobi.Shinobi above average would mostly like see through disguise. End of report 006"

"As you see Shu the report 006,written by both Akiko and Itasuki Uchiha and confirmed by Yamanaki Ruyusai, has precisely written down date and hour of Etsuji's imprisonments ." Placing his index finger on top of his own copy of 006 report he read out loud for audience in council "4th July , 16 : OO h.Can you read the date and hour of report 003 Elder Kyo?" Nodding Elder Kyo fatched his own copy of 003 report "4th July..." Trailing off Kyo paled,which is saying something as he was unnatural already pale, as his eyes shifted throughout words on papers. Knitting his eyebrows in frowm Obito dug through his pile of documents,on this subject and other unimportant subject,until he found document labed 'Subject N,report 003 - Doctor Kairo.' "4th July,09 : 00h." Blinking he looked at hour on report and more he thought at why was there 9 h when Naomi took off to woods in 13 h the thinner his lips seemed to others.

"A planned rape." Someone muttered underneath their breath,their words bringing out everyone's thoughts on report 003. It was very cleaver of Etsuji to do that,but then again he is Nara..It does explain why no one bother to remove report 003,the most important report while bringing decision like this. With event taking place in 13 h and report written in 9 h no one bothered to give it a second glance,not even with Etsuji posing as their doctor. Exhaling sharply he cluched the report "The meeting will continued later on!" "You can't do -" "Seeing as we can't continue withouth valid doctor report!" Glaring at Dei he closed doors with small 'thud' .

Bragging ahead he headed towards his office,the only place he could think or be himself at this moment.

Slumping against murky brown doors he placed his head in between his knees wondering where had it gone so wrong. He had been good mercifully yet harsh leader of clan,he considered everyones advice, readen everything three times to be sure it's good decision and supported families of his dead cousins who can't support themselves... So why do bad things always happen to him?

Touching his face he wondered if it's time to break his Tajima mask and act according to his morals and defend his wife while bringing punishment to Etsuji much more harsher than Nara's clan own. Scowling he pushed himself up at reminded of Nara's clan punishment for Etsuji. To wear chakra-suppressing seals for five years was nothing compered to pain Naomi will live for rest of her life,if she is given chance to live that is...

Plopping himself on his chair his eyes gleamed with unknown emotion as plan slowly formed in his head.

He doesn't need to break Tajima's character because Tajima had strong belief that blow to his wife was direct insult to him (and Obito is pretty sure this is much more than petty insult) ...And Tajima was harsh when it come to punishing this who dared to disobey or insult him..Be it his own son or mother he won't be merciful with showing his power to mindless ants called 'Elders'... They will learn fear like never before when he is done with them.


	7. Sin of wife V

Looking at crast of Tajima's clothes Sora titled his head to side wondering what is about to happen next. Tajima is man of great power but he let's his members of family off hook to easily if you ask him but than again it's his biggest weakness. He loves his family more than clan, something that elders clearly didn't count on because they thought they wouldn't go through reports and questing of prisoner who was  released long ago with decent paymate,of course. Turning away from Tajima he eyed sweating Daisuke already picturing elders dead body when Tajima finds out they were ones who organized it thinking that she was one stopping him from giving Izuna life of true Shinobi. Hn....Half of them are good actors who were able to stay clam when Tajima mentioned organized rape but some of them weren't as clam. And if Tajima wasn't so focused at report he would surely notice the slight wide eyes that didn't swirler with surprise but fear of future punshiment. How stupid of them to understatement Tajima's love when it comes to his family.Bowing to elders out of respect he announced  "It seems that cornered bird has claws sharper than yours,Elder Kyo."

~~ ~~With Etsuji~~ ~~  
The money in his hand seemed to weight much more than it should just like the guilty swirling in his stomach the closer he come to place where his sinful act happen.

***************  
"You're Etsuji Nara?" Glancing up he meet with old man with gray-white hair which is weird considering he is in Uchiha compound lest time he chaked and non of them had white hair. "Yes. And you are?"  The man's hawk-like eyes looked him over as he bant down causing small sound of cracking bones echoe around them "I'm one of Uchiha elders,Kyo Uchiha." Stuffing down the groan at elder part he smiled at elder with a wizened face and slightly hunched backs "With what can I help you?" He hoped that Tajima didn't send him like he did send Sora only to say Naomi isn't home and he wants coffee but doesn't know how to make it... It's wonder if Tajima sees him as friend or as second wife.."You're good friend with Tajima-sama's wife?" They need him to give Naomi documents? Why can't they do it themselves? "Yes.." But why don't they do it? He would rather sleep,thank you much. "Great." Offering him a toothless smile Kyo placed documents on his hand. "This are for you." 'For me?'  Blinking owlishly at backs of retreating Uchiha he turned over document  to see of it's some kind of prank,thought he doubt seeing how Uchiha's can't grasp 'knock-knock' jokes. Who answers to knocking 'Come in!'. He could be highly dangerous ninja sent to kill him and his family!  
\-------------  
It wasn't until two days ago he read the document horrified by it's contains but.......he had to do it or else ...Tajima would have found out about his secret and he....would lose him?

A bitter laugh left his mouths as he realized that despite elders reassuring him he was 100% sure Tajima loved Noami enough to not just punshi her and pretended it never happen.

He should known..after all he fabricated healers report enough for Tajima to realize something isn't right. That there is bigger picture of this all.

~~ ~~~With Tajima/Obito~~ ~~

He has four hours till they go to another battle with Aburama's . Enough to gather any kind of evidence to defend Noami with it....But nothing but Etsuji report was going towards her defense..

Knock..Knock

Not bothering to look away from reports in his hands he grunted out "Come in..." There was brief sound of cracking doors as someone stepped inside his half organized office "Tajima..." His hand hovered over inkwell as familiar hoarse voice greeted him...Looking up he meet with slight, asymmetric smile with expression of deep sadness swirling inside her black eyes as their owner walked towards small wooden table in corner of office. Placing the balanced sheet pan with food on it she briefly glanced at picture of them together alongside Madara and Izuna,and couple of other childrens,who are probably Tajima's dead sons. "I brought you and Sora food....seeing how both of you missed lunch." Frowning he placed down reports as she begin to place food from sheet pan on table surface "Why don't you join me?" Sitting down on red pillow otherwise known as zabuton he added "Sora is probably eating with Hikaku." A weary smile surfaced on top of her face while he looked down at his breakfast which consists of steamed white rice (hakumai),a miso soup and grilled fish alongside version of sided vegetable dishes like kobachi and nori. "As you wish." Folding her lags underneath her thights while testing the buttocks on the heels Noami poured him oolong tea before pouring in her teacup. Offering her small smile that looked very off on his gaunt-looking face he inquired her softly "How are you,Naomi?" He tried to catch her eyes as he asked but it seemed impossible as she gazed at table,her long black bangs covering her eyes from his sight "Good...You?" Taking small part of grilled fish with chopsticks he got sudden feeling that Naomi was pretending that incident never happen....Perhaps she has plan to get out of this situation and that is way...she is so clam."I'm good I guess..How are Izuna and Madara bearing with news?"  
  
The lest time he saw them Izuna was bawling like newborn baby while Madara tried to comfort him best he could which was hard considering that he alone was busy crying and repeating 'why?' over and over...If he wasn't their father he is pretty sure he would have laught at sight of crying Madara because after what he had done to him Madara deserve it....Sadly Madara is still child and furthermore his own son..."Actually that is what I want to talk with you about." Blinking he looked at Noami through his long,thick eyelashs "Is that so?" Taking picture frame from table she turned it over so it was facing him. Looking at it he noted that only Madara and Izuna were smiling while others were emotionlessly staring into camara. The picture brought out his naturally cruled lips upwards more than usually.."I know that death awaits me." Parting his lips to dany it,to tell her that he would save her and she could still live with them,he closed them when she raised her hand "I know you're doing your best to save me but i have plan to avoid it but I need your help and theirs." Taking in deep breath she asked him in voice that is closer to begging then commanding like she wanted it to be "Are you willing to help me?"


	8. Problem

I know people hate AUTHOR NOTES but i'm having hard time so I probably won't be updating for long time. Don't worry I have plans written out on files for three chapters but seeing how real life caught me in most cruel way I won't be updating for long time.

I'm really sorry about this and i will try to make it up to you and other readers. Once again I'm really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters,beside my OC's,that will appear in this story.


End file.
